What Are Friends For?
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: What is Ron's reaction to one of Harry's nightmares? Will he tell his family of it, or will he keep the secret? What is Sirius's reaction to the secret-keeping? Set during the summer of Harry's 5th year, while at Grimmauld Place.


Written for the IWSC Grammar School Challenge.

School and Year: Mahoutokoro, Year 2

Word Count: 760

Challenge: Complex Sentences

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did (a) I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, (b) I would be rich, and (c) I would not have let Ron be such a git in Goblet of Fire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron awoke with a start. He thought for a moment, wondering if he had been having a nightmare, but then he realized that Harry was the one having the nightmare. He was muttering incoherently, sweating, and breathing rapidly. Over the past few years, Ron had become used to Harry's frequent nightmares and so didn't wake up to them very often, but tonight, the dream was obviously different. Harry had never seemed this disturbed and agitated, only because of a dream.

Ron sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily as he did so. Running his fingers through his hair, he stood up and walked to Harry's bed. Sitting on the edge of it and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, Ron proceeded to give him a slight shake.

"Harry?" Ron began, quietly. Harry continued mumbling.

"Harry?" Ron said again, louder this time, and at last, Harry's green eyes blinked open.

"You alright, mate?" Ron prompted gently.

Harry cleared his throat. "Erm - yeah, I'm fine, Ron. Uh, what time is it?"

Ron glanced at his watch. "It's almost six."

"Sorry I woke you up," Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Ron replied. "Tell you what, you go back to sleep, and I'll ask Mum to save you some breakfast, okay?"

"No, it's okay. I'll come down with you," Harry replied, moving to get out of bed.

"No, Harry," Ron said firmly, pushing Harry back down into his pillows, "go back to sleep. You need it, okay? You'll be falling asleep at the breakfast table if you don't get some rest."

"I - fine," Harry grumbled, now angrily fluffing his pillow. Ron, affirmed enough, started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah?" Ron turned back to face Harry, who was now laying on his side, facing the wall.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, Harry."

Ron grabbed his sweater from his open trunk and opened the door. As he pulled his sweater over his thin nightshirt and walked downstairs, he heard voices coming from downstairs and realized his parents must already be awake.

"Morning," he said, as he walked in.

"Morning, son," greeted his father. Ron grabbed a plate from the table and started piling Mrs. Weasley's fantastic breakfast onto it. As he sat down and began eating, he noticed that Sirius and Lupin were there as well.

"Hey, Mum?" Ron began through a mouthful of freshly buttered toast. "Would you mind saving some breakfast for Harry? He's still asleep."

"Of course, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I dare say that the poor boy needs more sleep nowadays. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks."

"He hasn't," Ron muttered, under his breath.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Ron, shoveling more breakfast into his mouth. "So, what are we doing today, Mum?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "More cleaning?"

"Yes, I think we'll tackle that big upstairs closet today," his mother replied.

"Ron," said Sirius, concern ebbing into his voice, "do you know why Harry doesn't sleep well?"

"Um, yeah, sorta," Ron answered evasively.

"Why?" Sirius asked again. Ron sighed.

"Look, Harry trusts me, okay?" he said, his voice was strong and determined. "He trusts me not to tell anyone, so I'm not going to. Only me and Hermione know and it's going to stay that way."

"Only you and me know what?" Hermione and Ginny had just entered the kitchen, followed by Fred, or it could've been George.

"Morning," George, or Fred, said, grabbing two plates and piling them high with breakfast, then instantly apparating back to his and his twin's room. _Probably to develop more products,_ Ron thought.

"Harry only tells you and me about his - uh - sleeping problems," Ron said pointedly to Hermione.

"Oh, right," Hermione said, knowingly.

"Okay, what do you two know?" Sirius asked, looking exasperated. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Sirius, we understand that you want to help Harry, but please don't ask us. He asked us not to tell anybody and we won't. If you want to know, you'll just have to ask him yourself," Hermione stated boldly. Sirius looked at her, and from the look on his face Ron thought he might be angry, but then Sirius grinned.

"You're right, Hermione. I won't ask again. Just stick with Harry once he goes to Hogwarts and be there for him, okay?" he said. "Don't let all the stuff in the Prophet get to him." Hermione and Ron nodded, smiling. Ginny nodded too and Sirius smiled at her.

"You got it, Sirius." Ginny said.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"What are friends for?" Ron finished.


End file.
